I bet you didn't know
by mango soda
Summary: She curses and clenches her fist and goes back to ignoring me. I still have no idea how she manages to morph into angel to a devil so immediately. It’s so mind-boggling. Implied NaruSaku. One-Shot


**I bet you didn't know…**

_mango soda_

_09.15.08_

**Disclaimer:** Me not owns Naruto.

* * *

You thank your lucky stars when you found out who will be attending you today.

Her smile is big and wide, her forest-green eyes are warm and almost seemed to twinkle and it mesmerizes you, draws you to her, and it catches all of your attention, your interest. You can't help but also see how silky and shiny her hair is. Unusual, the color of her hair, but you can't help but adore it.

Her mouth opens, pink lips and all, and an almost angelic voice, accompanied by what you swear is the tinkling of small bells, comes out and you can't help but wonder if talking and _singing_ at the same time is normal. You space out, too entranced by her melodious voice to be paying attention to what she says.

She notices your lack of attention and she stops, then you internally groan at her action. She shakes your shoulder a bit and you can't help but notice how soft and gentle her hands are.

You look at her now, feigning attention, and you can't help but notice—once again-- how her form seemed to. . . _glow_. Weird. But you take it as a fact; she was such an angel, after all, that it wouldn't surprise you if you suddenly see a halo hovering above her head.

She hands you a prescription and you take it, still dazed. She smiles warmly and your insides tumble and somersault and jump and twirl and play hopscotch.

You come out of her office with a goofy smile in your face. Your day feels complete and you are so happy you can't help but feel confident you can take anything in stride. Oh, the effects of such a drug like her.

You promise yourself you will come back to the angel's haven next time.

I'm sure, by now, you have an inkling of what it feels to be _near_ her, to be _beside_ her, to be _with_ her. Well, what you feel for her right now doesn't even come up to ten percent of what _I _feel.

I chuckle. She always has that effect on people-- especially me.

When you are out of eyesight I proceed into the room and a big grin graces my face. The big grin usually reserved only for her; the big grin that comes involuntarily when I am at least ten feet away from her. Or, come to think of it, when I think of her.

Haruno Sakura is such an angel, radiating kindness, warmth, affection and love wherever she goes. But I bet you didn't know what she turns into when I'm in her presence.

I greet her a loud 'good morning'. She neither flinches nor acts surprised, not that she's surprised, anyway. She acts as if I'm not there, as if I'm an unwanted bug creeping into her haven.

I know she'll continue ignoring me until, at least, I'm nearing death, which is impossible right now. . . with me being invincible and all. But, I digress.

I plop down onto her examining table and she gives me _the_ look. Oh, how I adore that look. My grin widens and she scowls, I'm sure I've ruined her day now, but nevertheless, I will not lose.

I wanted to laugh, she was just so cute, but that would ruin everything so I ask her random questions. Her answers are grunts. I blame Sasuke for rubbing off on her.

Minutes later, as she finishes cleaning the last of her equipment, she turns to me, puts on her I-Am-The-Big-Guy-Here-Obey-Me pose and threatens me out of the room, accompanied by a scalpel pointing dangerously at me. You may think I must be a pansy guy for even feeling cowardly at the sight of a, for heaven's sake, a scalpel. . . but I bet you have no idea how painful it is to have your _bones split into half_—by a scalpel.

Let's just say I have no intentions of reliving the memories.

But, then again, I will lose if I even hint how those memories still scared me. So I flash another smile at her, the smile I know she deems _irresistible_.

Her face twitches. Oh, I so have her now.

She glares at me. If I haven't spent years training with her, I would have fallen down the floor and convulsed like a dead insect (bad image there), but I have, and I thank Kami for making me indestructible from her threats (but not her charms, I'm afraid).

She curses and clenches her fist and goes back to ignoring me. I still have no idea how she manages to morph into angel to a devil so immediately. It's so mind-boggling.

I try to trap into her in a conversation. Minutes later, we're in a shouting match, excluding me, if that makes sense. She's steaming with smoke now. So cute.

I sigh and jump lightly down from the table and to her. She's sulking now and I can't help but feel guiltier for what I did yesterday. But I push it down, I did come here to apologize and end this, after all.

And so I do, while pulling her close to me by her hips. She does not struggle unlike before and I can't help but feel satisfaction course throughout me. I explain my side but still keeping a distance from her. I don't think I can afford to be a little intimate with my hot-tempered little devil now.

My hot-tempered _girl_, I must correct. I bet you didn't think I could catch her, huh? Well, I just did. Let me just tell you: she's mine; Just a little info for you if you ever want to come dragging your injured love-sick body back here.

She tenses and crosses her arms. I can't see her face but I know she's pouting now. I know her that much. I know I'm forgiven.

I step closer to her and I close my eyes in content. I really still could not get enough of her. I breathe in her smell and prop my chin on her shoulder, whispering words of apology and affection to her ears.

She shivers, and my manly ego inflates.

She huffs, saying how she's still disappointed and angry and sad and mad and irritated and annoyed at me.

I know. I know, that's why I want to make it up to her tonight. She deserves that much.

I smile and kiss her cheek, lingering far longer than necessary. I nudge my nose to her cheek, trying to comfort her. I know she's tired but I'm not yet finished irritating her more. So I say,

"Please come back home early." And I nip the lobe of her ear and bid her a goodbye. I can feel her grinning but when she turned around her face was still in a scowl.

I give her a flying kiss and she rolls her eyes, laughing a little when I closed the door behind me.

Mission accomplished.

Now that she has no idea of what she has coming, I might as well start on my next mission.

I bet you didn't know I have a small blue box waiting for her at home, eh? (Irritating her was a part of my mischievous scheme to distract her from noticing. I'm a genius, am I not?)

Well, don't tell her.

And stop coming back here.

* * *

Well, that was random. Haha.

x

I started this at school when I was bored (but busy). It wouldn't leave my head when I went home, so… yeah, here it is.

x

I'm not quite sure if I like this. The first part was totally not connected to the ending or the plot—if there ever was one. The ending was just something I cooked up in the nick of time, so it's totally confusing. This does not sound like Naruto at all, but I wanted to try a different point of view, so it came out different.

x

This was inspired by _The Click Five's "Angel to you, Devil to me" _and Bella's (Twilight) constant praising of Edward's ehembodyehem.

x

Forgive me for surrendering to my desire of making this up, I have no idea what made me do this.

Review, please?


End file.
